Producers and distributors of media content currently obtain business information about the types, amount, genres, etc. of content that consumer electronic devices consume. However, what is not known is the percent of consumed content by consumer electronic devices that are owned by the manufacturer of the electronic device. Furthermore, the manufacturers of the electronic devices have not been able to determine what percent of the types, genres, etc. are enjoyed by the electronic device manufacturer's customers. Additionally, until now, there has been no way to acquire biometric information in an unobtrusive manner.